


Rest with Me

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: It was nice to sleep in and laze with your favorite person in the entire world - even if they didn't quite approve
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Rest with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Snowed In

It wasn’t something that you were used to. After all, you didn't have a single clue about how snow felt until recently upon coming to Chaldea. It was cold, you had expected that much, and occasionally wet to the touch. But perhaps what bothered you the most about it all was the fact that snow actually felt like a solid wall after being compacted to a certain extent. Like really? Did it have to do this to you? 

You absolutely hated how much snow was located in this godforsaken Singularity. Were it not for the fact that you had actually asked some of your servants to get you more layers of clothes you might have actually froze despite having magically enhanced attire.

You shivered as you shuffled within the burrito of a blanket you’ve made yourself into. As soon as you approached the window, your eyes widened in awe and you softly mumbled, “Beautiful.”

The snow had blanketed the entire village where you were taking residency in. There wasn’t a single part that wasn’t covered by the ice cold particle. You sighed and mumbled, “How am I supposed to go out and explore today?”

“We don’t.”

Your head turned around swiftly, only to be met with Edmond as he approached you with a spare jacket. He nonchalantly places it around your shoulders and stated, “It’s not good for you to wander around when it’s this cold, Master. If you end up getting sick, it could jeopardize the entire situation.”

“I know,” you sighed. You glanced out and mumbled, “But I’m not good at sitting down for too long. You know that, Edmond.”

“That I do,” he chuckled and fondly shook his head, “No matter where you are, your curiosity gets the best of you.”

“Can’t help it,” you laughed. You did a quick twirl to face him, unintentionally slapping him with the jacket he placed on your shoulders. He stared at the sleeve for a moment before you laughed, “Oh don’t look like it like that, it’s just a jacket sleeve.”

“Anything in  _ your _ hands is clearly a weapon,” he laughed and shook his head fondly, “What will you do now? There’s nowhere else you really could go when we’re snowed in.”

“Hmm… I mean, since it’s just us, I guess we can chill.”

You immediately ran over to the fluffy couch in the small house you were residing at and flopped over. “I’m okay with lazing about.”

“Master…”

“I’ll get up later! Besides, Eddie, it’s early, and-”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“But why? It’s cute! We’re home alone anyways.”

You sit up a bit straighter and glanced over, “Are you upset?”

“Upset wouldn’t be the correct answer, but rather just peeved. Even if it’s just you and I, [Name], you shouldn’t just use that… nickname.”

“Hmmm, you’re so bland, Edmond,” you teased. You sat up properly as he took a seat beside you and you asked, “So what should we do today if we can’t go outside?”

“Well, we could review what we’ve learned about the Singularity so far…”

“But that’s boring.”

Edmond shot you a look and you indignantly looked away. He sighed and leaned forward, “What would  _ you _ like to do then, Master?”

There was a furious flush of red on your cheeks and you shake your head, “I just want to relax for a bit before we have to get going.”

“I see… Well, I am here, so it will still be safe-”

“Perfect,” you leaned in against him, and you almost laughed at the way he froze from the contact. But as soon as you heard him sigh, you knew you won for the day. You snuggled up next to him and softly murmured, “See you later, Eddie.”

“Sleep well, [Name].”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
